No megane no life
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Midorima amava seus óculos. Eles eram como partes de seu corpo, uma extensão de seu ser. Entretanto, após um pequeno acidente, a realidade que ele conhecia desaparece e o ex-jogador de Teikou passa a enxergar um mundo completamente novo.


- Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem a Fujimaki Tadatoshi;  
>- Esta é uma fanfic BL, ou seja, envolve o relacionamento amoroso eou sexual entre homens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de leitura sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;  
>- Fanart da capa: pixiv.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No megane no life<strong>

Ele piscou longamente, tentando ajustar a visão àquela nova realidade. Dois de seus dedos ergueram-se, tocando o espaço entre os olhos e sentindo falta do arco de plástico que sempre emoldurava sua face, como se fizesse parte do próprio corpo. Aquele do outro lado do espelho o encarava de volta, mas Midorima sentia como se estivesse sendo observado por outra pessoa. _Será difícil. Eu me acostumei totalmente aos óculos e me sinto parcialmente nu sem eles._ Um baixo suspiro deixou seus lábios e os dedos ajeitaram a franja. _E eu nunca gostei de lentes de contato._

Seu problema começou no sábado quando, durante o treino, seu par de óculos acabou sendo derrubado acidentalmente por Takao. A armação foi partida ao meio, deixando-o com um irritante problema em mãos. O moreno, cujo senso de culpa foi responsável por arrastá-lo até a ótica mais próxima, suspirou aliviado ao ouvir que aquele não era o fim do mundo e que o amigo tinha um par reserva em casa; o que, diga-se de passagem, era uma _pequena_ mentira. O par quebrado naquela tarde fora justamente o reserva e ao se dar conta de que ele, Midorima Shintarou, na época esquecera-se de arrumar os óculos titulares, palavra nenhuma poderia definir sua frustração pessoal.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados rejeitou a sugestão de Takao quando lhe foi oferecido óculos novos. Parte daquela recusa não foi unicamente financeira, visto que ele duvidava que sua companhia teria dinheiro em mãos para aqueles luxos, mas por suas lentes serem importadas. Midorima sabia melhor do que ninguém que teria de esperar alguns dias para recuperar seus _olhos_, então, quando os dois se despediram, o Lançador retornou à ótica depois de pegar as receitas médicas e encomendou os dois novos óculos. A frase "dentro de uma semana" atingiu-o mais profundamente do que deveria e o caminho de volta foi feito sem animação.

O restante do final de semana foi solitário e seu foco foi unicamente os estudos. Com os testes se aproximando, Midorima precisaria garantir sua excelente pontuação, tanto em quadra quanto fora dela. Quando a segunda-feira chegou, seus velhos hábitos o traíram e por várias vezes ele se viu preso a movimentos e atitudes que rementiam aos óculos que só retornariam no final de semana. Os olhos consultaram o relógio e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados respirou fundo, levantando-se e pegando a mochila de cima da cama antes de sair.

O ponto de encontro era em uma pequena praça e a figura do moreno surgiu assim que a esquina foi virada. Ele estava de costas, mexendo no celular e só notou que tinha companhias ao ver a sombra projetada ao chão.

"Ah! Bom Di..." Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e o largo sorriso desapareceu automaticamente. "Shin-chan..."

"Bom dia." Midorima lançou apenas um breve olhar e recomeçou a andar como sempre fazia. Porém, sua companhia permaneceu imóvel e isso o fez virar o rosto um pouco contrariado. "O que você está fazendo, Takao?"

O Ala o olhou por um instante e aproximou-se devagar. Suas mãos foram para os bolsos da jaqueta do colégio e a expressão séria foi vestida durante todo o caminho. Midorima estranhou a quietude, mas nada disse. Aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez que Takao não o importunou com perguntas desnecessárias e conversas impertinentes. _Talvez ele esteja de mau humor. Todos temos esses dias._ Ele decidiu não perguntar. Por mais íntimos que fossem, às vezes precisamos de um tempo para nós mesmos e em sua mente aquele era o _momento_ de Takao.

Sem o falatório habitual os dois chegaram cedo ao colégio a tempo de evitarem os corredores cheios. O Lançador acomodou-se em seu lugar costumeiro, na última carteira da fileira da janela, sentando-se e levando novamente os dedos aos olhos. O movimento foi seguido pelos olhos azuis de Takao, que ainda mantinha o semblante sério e não rira ao vê-lo agir de maneira idiota.

"O quê?"

"Seus óculos..." Havia certa impaciência em seu tom de voz. "O que houve com eles?"

"Eles estão na ótica." O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sentiu-se incomodado. _Talvez ele esteja chateado por eu ter mentido ao dizer que tinha óculos extras._

"E o reserva?"

"Ele também quebrou."

Takao apertou os olhos e Midorima somente suspirou. Se a falta de seus óculos já não fosse o suficiente, precisar se explicar tornava tudo ainda pior. Os olhos correram a sala e só naquele instante ele notou que eram observados. Os colegas de classe olhavam naquela direção e algumas garotas faziam comentários baixos e riam, esboçando bochechas coradas. Duas dela se aproximaram, passos lentos e apoiando-se uma na outra.

"B-Bom dia, Midorima-kun." A mais baixa escondeu-se atrás da mais alta.

"Bom dia." Ele não se lembrava do nome das garotas.

"Eu mal te reconheci. Você parece outra pessoa sem os óculos." A garota mais alta era a capitã do time de vôlei.

"Eu sou a mesma pessoa." Os dedos se ergueram e se fecharam imediatamente. Por um instante ele quase deixou seu hábito sobrepor o bom senso.

"Ah! Você deveria usar lentes de contato mais vezes, Midorima! Você tem belos olhos!"

Uma terceira garota juntou-se às duas e em segundos todas as garotas da sala estavam ao redor da mesa. A conversa paralela era alta e barulhenta e Midorima virou o rosto para frente, ignorando suas novas companhias e surpreendendo-se ao perceber que Takao havia saído. _Onde ele foi? E me deixou sozinho aqui._ O moreno não estava na sala e só retornou quando o professor entrou e as garotas voltaram aos seus assentos.

"Onde você foi?" O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ignorou o modo como o Ala sentou-se com barulho.

"Por aí."

A resposta foi dada baixa e Takao arrastou a cadeira para frente, curvando-se sobre a carteira e tornando impossível qualquer comunicação. O Lançador estranhou a atitude, no entanto, achou que fazia parte do mau humor daquele dia e preferiu não tocar no assunto. As aulas do período da manhã passaram rapidamente e ele tomou nota de todos os pontos importantes e que precisavam ser revistos.

O almoço, contudo, foi diferente.

Midorima planejava sondar Takao a respeito da repentina mudança de humor, mas assim que o sinal tocou um grupo de garotas aproximou-se e perguntou se poderia se juntar a eles para almoçar. A negativa foi dupla e aquela foi a primeira vez que ele se deu conta de que _talvez_ alguma coisa séria estivesse acontecendo ao moreno. _Ele nunca rejeita o convite de uma garota. Sou eu quem as deixa falando sozinhas na maioria das vezes._

"Vamos, Shin-chan."

Takao o puxou pela manga da blusa e os dois deixaram a sala de aula sem dar qualquer explicação para as tristes garotas. A refeição foi feita atrás do ginásio, mas o silêncio permaneceu. As sobrancelhas escuras estiveram juntas o tempo todo e os dois pães de yakissoba terminaram antes do obento de Midorima. O Ala conservou-se quieto, encarando o céu nublado e deixando-o ainda mais ansioso. Por mais enervante e incômodo que fosse ter um hiperativo Takao ao seu lado, vê-lo taciturno soava tão fora de sua personalidade que ele sentiu-se na obrigação de pelo menos tocar no assunto.

"Você está se sentindo bem, Takao?"

"Eu estou ótimo," a resposta foi imediata e seguida por um par de sérios olhos azuis, "e _você_, Shin-chan?"

"Bem..."

Ele não compreendeu o intuito da pergunta, portanto decidiu apenas agradecer pela refeição e terminar seu suco de caixinha em um único gole. Uma rápida mão retirou-a de seus dedos e Midorima assistiu ao instante em que o moreno se inclinou e beijou-lhe os lábios. A carícia foi superficial, entretanto, o que realmente lhe surpreendeu foram os olhos que o fitaram, como se esperassem por alguma coisa. Os dois se mantiveram naquela posição e Takao afastou-se, levantando-se e batendo a poeira da calça. O sinal que marcava o final do almoço soou alto e tudo o que ele viu foram as costas curvadas que se afastaram e deixaram-no ali, sozinho.

**x**

O humor do Ala retornou aos poucos durante o treino da tarde.

Ao contrário dos outros dias, naquele havia uma plateia na arquibancada, responsável por soltar gritinhos todas as vezes que a bola entrava na cesta. Os rapazes pareciam animados com aquele súbito interesse das garotas pelo time, mas Midorima procurava ignorar o máximo possível qualquer coisa que estivesse fora da quadra. Suas jogadas eram perfeitas, todavia, para isso era necessário concentração, não somente de sua parte, mas do restante do time. Nesse quesito Takao era indispensável, já que era graças aos seus passes que ele tinha a chance de marcar pontos.

O treino terminou quando o céu já havia escurecido, e a essa hora não havia mais torcida. Os jogadores se despediram após um rápido banho no vestiário e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados seguiu habitualmente com Takao para casa. Não houve perguntas sobre seu comportamento durante parte do dia e o caminho de volta foi muito mais animado, com direito a altas risadas e brincadeiras tolas direcionadas ao item da sorte do dia, que estava pendurado em sua bolsa esportiva.

A despedida foi um breve aceno na mesma praça onde se encontraram pela manhã e cada um seguiu uma direção diferente. _Eu estava certo. Takao provavelmente acordou mal-humorado. Amanhã tudo voltará ao normal,_ pensou Midorima ao entrar em sua casa e sentar-se na soleira para retirar os tênis.

Ele estava completamente enganado.

O humor do moreno piorou a partir da terça-feira, mais especificamente quando chegaram ao colégio. As brincadeiras cessaram e seus comentários tornaram-se sarcásticos e ferinos, isso quando ele simplesmente não saia da classe, deixando Midorima rodeado por garotas. O auge do mau humor aconteceu depois do treino de quarta-feira, quando uma das garotas pediu para que o Lançador a acompanhasse até sua casa. Ela afirmou ter ficado até o final do treino para torcer pelo time, mas perdera a noção do tempo e tinha receio de voltar sozinha.

"Miyaji mora naquela direção. Se você correr ainda o pegará no caminho." Foi a resposta de Takao. Sua voz soou séria e ele parecia impaciente.

A garota ponderou por um momento, recusando a ideia e perguntando mais uma vez se Midorima a acompanharia. Ele precisaria sair um pouco de seu caminho, porém, nada que não pudesse ser feito. O convite o fez lembrar-se das vezes que acompanhou Momoi, na época de Teikou. A garota de cabelos rosados falava o caminho inteiro sobre Kuroko e Aomine e, ainda que o assunto fosse trivial, era agradável lembrar-se daquelas pequenas memórias. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não era normalmente gentil com estranhos, mas era muito difícil negar um favor a uma garota.

Takao o olhou por um instante e nada disse, colocando a mochila nas costas e preparando-se para ir. Aquele foi definitivamente um dos mais estranhos retornos para casa que os dois compartilharam desde que se conheceram. Nenhum deles disse nada e o monólogo partiu totalmente da garota, que não parava de elogiar o time, as jogadas de Midorima e aproveitar cada oportunidade para pontuar o quão bem ele havia ficado sem os óculos. A praça que marcava o meio do caminho surgiu após um tempo, no entanto, quando o Lançador virou-se para se despedir se deu conta de que o moreno não estava mais com eles.

"Kazunari-chan se afastou há algum tempo."

A garota ofereceu um meio sorriso e aproximou-se um pouco mais. O restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio e Midorima recebeu um largo sorriso como agradecimento ao deixá-la na esquina de casa. Sua mão procurou o telefone celular dentro da bolsa esportiva e o nome de Takao brilhou no visor após encontrá-lo na agenda de contatos. A ligação não foi completada e ele não conseguiu entrar em contato com o moreno, embora houvesse tentado mais quatro vezes naquela noite.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que retornou ao quarto para pegar a mochila, havia uma mensagem em sua caixa de e-mails: Takao avisava que não iria ao colégio.

**x**

A ausência do Ala teve um impacto muito maior do que Midorima esperava. Sem companhia durante basicamente todo o dia, ele precisou suportar as garotas que continuavam a se aglomerar ao redor de sua mesa, sem ter ninguém para salvá-lo. A carteira vazia à sua frente causou uma má impressão, contudo, nada se compararia ao horário do almoço. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não tinha apetite e seu obento tornou-se vazio por puro hábito.

Os demais jogadores foram avisados sobre a ausência do companheiro de time e nenhum deles pareceu realmente preocupado. Suas desconfianças cresciam em seu peito e, ao contrário do dia anterior, quando a mesma garota pediu que ele a acompanhasse, Midorima declinou imediatamente, afirmando que tinha um compromisso e afastou-se sem esperar um contra-argumento. _Se ele não atende minhas ligações, então não há outra maneira._

Ele deixou o colégio e fez o mesmo caminho diário, mas tomou a direita ao chegar à praça. Dali até a casa do moreno era preciso caminhar cerca de 15 minutos, entretanto, não haveria outra maneira. O Lançador não gostava de mal-entendidos e começava a desconfiar que talvez fosse a causa daquele humor (ou a falta dele). Fosse qualquer outra pessoa ele tinha certeza de que não moveria um dedo para tentar entender a situação, mas Takao era diferente. O que tinham era diferente.

A gargalhada soou conhecida aos seus ouvidos e seus pés pararam de andar ao chegar na segunda praça, esta próxima da casa do amante. Ali havia uma pequena quadra de basquete por trás da grade e dos arbustos, e daquele ângulo Midorima pôde ver claramente de onde vinha a voz. Havia dois garotos jogando, ambos de cabelos negros e estatura parecida. Um deles vestia um conjunto esportivo branco e vermelho, enquanto o outro ostentava o uniforme azul do colégio Kaijou. O de branco e vermelho roubou a bola com dificuldade, mas errou a cesta. Seu ângulo estava errado e o modo como o pé direito ergueu-se depois do esquerdo afetou seu balanço. _Eu nunca teria errado uma jogada dessas. _Midorima levou os dois dedos ao rosto, ajeitando seus óculos invisíveis e suspirando ao não encontrá-los. Seu corpo deu meia-volta e ele retornou pelo mesmo caminho que havia feito.

**x**

Takao retornou ao colégio na quinta-feira, mais animado do que nunca, perguntando como havia sido o dia anterior e não fazendo menção alguma sobre sua ausência. Midorima não tocou no assunto, ainda que estivesse um pouco curioso sobre a mensagem e o jogo que vira ao visitá-lo. Todavia, mesmo que tentasse parecer normal e esboçasse as mesmas atitudes, havia algo que o fazia pensar que o moreno estava se esforçando para agir daquela maneira.

Vez ou outra seus olhos se tornavam sérios e o sorriso tremia em seus lábios. Por duas vezes, durante os intervalos, Midorima sentiu que ele não gostaria de estar ali, mas conservava-se próximo por uma obrigação desconhecida. Aquelas atitudes não chegavam a irritá-lo e o que realmente não deixava sua mente era a gargalhada que ele ouvira na quadra e o modo como Takao parecia feliz ao jogar basquete com outra pessoa além _dele_.

"Finalmente," o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados recostou-se à parede, abrindo seu obento e começando a comer. Eles haviam perdido dez minutos despistando as garotas, que insistiam que almoçassem todos juntos.

"Você está ficando popular, Shin-chan. Com o tempo você se acostumará." O comentário foi displicente, mas os lábios não sorriram.

"Eu não tenho interesse nessas coisas." Ele pegou um pouco de arroz e levou aos lábios. Como no dia anterior, não havia fome.

"Não me diga que não gosta de ter todas essas garotas atrás de você?" Takao havia comprado um obento na cantina e degustava um tempura. "Achei que esse fosse o seu objetivo."

A ironia foi facilmente identificável e o Lançador virou o rosto, recebendo um meio sorriso sarcástico como resposta.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Takao, mas se tiver relação com o seu mau humor nesses últimos dias eu gostaria de ouvir."

"M-Mau humor?" O moreno corou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei do que você está falando, Shin-chan. Eu sou o mesmo de ontem e de anteontem."

"Ontem?" A gargalhada retornou aos seus ouvidos e ele podia facilmente ouvi-la ressoar. "Eu não saberia, já que você não veio ao colégio."

"Eu não estava me sentindo bem," o Ala espetou uma batata, "não pisei fora de casa."

O barulho que o hashi fez ao ser quebrado foi seguido pelo inusitado silêncio. Midorima não percebeu o que fez e, para ser sincero, não se importava. Seus olhos estavam fixos naquele que o encarava com surpresa, mas tudo o que escutava era a risada e a conversa e o excelente humor que Takao demonstrou naquela quadra. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sentia-se frustrado, porém, não entendia porque aquela pequena e inofensiva mentira o irritava tanto.

"Por que você está mentindo, Takao?" A pergunta soou acusativa e somente ao ouvir-se foi que ele notou que estava estranhamente bravo. "Eu te vi jogando com o amigo do Kise ontem."

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, no entanto, o moreno não se calou. A pergunta o pegou visivelmente desprevenido e ele levantou-se em um rápido movimento, olhando-o de cima e apertando as mãos que pendiam ao lado de seu corpo.

"Você não se importa de ter me visto com outra pessoa, não é, Shin-chan? Você só está irritado porque eu menti."

"Por que eu me importaria com algo assim?" A questão o deixou confuso. De repente ele sentia que não estavam falando sobre o mesmo assunto.

"Não vale a pena tocar no assunto," Takao esboçou um falso sorriso que desapareceu em segundos, "ontem eu falei com Yukio sobre o meu problema, porque deduzi que ele fosse o único capaz de me entender. Nós jogamos um pouco de basquete e ele foi embora."

"Problema?" Midorima fechou seu obento e ficou em pé, tentando ignorar o modo como o nome _Yukio_ chegou aos seus ouvidos. A oportunidade de perguntar por que Takao estava agindo de maneira tão diferente finalmente surgiu. "O que você pode falar com o amigo do Kise que não pode falar comigo?"

O Ala ergueu os olhos para encará-lo e soltou um longo suspiro.

"Como você espera que eu fale diretamente que estou com ciúme?" Não havia raiva ou irritação nas palavras. Elas soavam simplesmente cansadas. "Que me aborrece ver a atenção que você recebe das garotas desde que começou a usar as lentes de contato?"

"Por que você se importaria com algo tão desnecessário?" Midorima juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele não compreendia. "Eu não me importo com as garotas e não havia percebido que elas mudaram de atitude por causa das lentes de contato."

"Eu sei disso, Shin-chan, por isso eu não poderia falar essas coisas diretamente. P-Porque soa... idiota, como agora." As bochechas se tornaram rubras.

"E em que o amigo do Kise poderia te ajudar?" Aquele ponto ainda não havia sido explicado. _Yukio..._ "Eu nem ao menos sabia que vocês eram amigos."

"Ah..." Takao coçou a nuca e desviou os olhos. "Kasamatsu vive uma situação parecida, digo, ele tem que lidar com o Kise... que é bem popular..."

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ainda mantinha a expressão séria, tentando entender a ligação. Desde o tempo de Teikou ele sabia da popularidade de Kise, mas o que Kasamatsu e Takao tinham em comum?

"Eu não compre—"

"Kise e Kasamatsu estão _juntos_, Shin-chan." O moreno respondeu com outro suspiro.

"O quê?!" O Lançador deu um passo à frente, completamente surpreso. "Você está me dizendo que Kise está dormindo com outro garoto?"

"Você não tem moral para falar isso!"

Os dois se encararam e por um instante nenhum deles disse nada. Midorima levou os dedos até o rosto, ajeitando os óculos invisíveis e arrependo-se de não tê-los realmente no lugar, pois _aquela_ situação exigia _aquele_ gesto. A cena fez Takao rir e o som da gargalhar dissipou qualquer resquício de irritação que ele pudesse sentir. _É exatamente como a de ontem, _Midorima abaixou os olhos, percebendo que o motivo de sua frustração partiu do incômodo que sentiu ao vê-lo se divertindo com outra pessoa. _Nos últimos dias tudo o que recebi foram olhares pesados e respostas sem vida. Eu queria que ele sorrisse para mim._ A realização o surpreendeu e o ciúme que o amante mencionou anteriormente finalmente fez sentido.

O sinal assinalando o fim do horário de almoço soou alto e marcou também o final daquela conversa. Ainda existia um estranho clima entre eles, contudo, o peso em seus ombros desaparecera por completo. Os lixos foram organizados e jogados nas cestas corretas e ambos seguiram lado a lado através da parte de trás do ginásio em direção à escadaria que levaria ao segundo andar.

"Nee, Shin-chan, meus pais jantarão fora esta noite. Quer ir para minha casa depois do treino?"

"Hm..." Midorima repassou mentalmente as aulas que teriam no dia seguinte e não conseguiu lembrar-se de nenhuma matéria que necessitasse revisão. "O que você quer estudar? Eu estou bem em todas as matérias."

"Estudar?" Takao riu novamente e até mesmo o frio dia de setembro tornou-se ensolarado. "Nós não vamos estudar, Shin-chan." O comentário acompanhou um gesto extremamente obsceno que envolvia sua mão e boca, e seguido por outra gargalhada.

"TAKAO!"

O Lançador parou de andar, ralhando com sua companhia enquanto lamentava não ter seus óculos para esconder as bochechas vermelhas.

**x**

O som das mochilas caindo ao chão foi quase tão alto quanto os pés apressados que cruzavam o assoalho de madeira. Os dois pares de pernas se misturavam às peças que eram retiradas pelo caminho e formavam uma trilha de calças, camisetas e roupas de baixo. Em algum momento desses últimos dias Midorima se perguntou se haveria alguma diferença nas atividades do dia a dia agora que estava de lentes de contato, embora não tivesse encontrado nenhuma. Elas estavam presentes nas refeições, colégio e treinos, assim como seus óculos. As lentes eram retiradas durante o banho, porque ele temia perdê-las enquanto lavasse o rosto. _Eu achei que nada mudaria e que não haveria diferença nenhuma. Eu estava enganado._

A constatação aconteceu no exato instante em que Takao livrou-se da roupa de baixo negra, jogando-a com charme para trás. Usualmente, naquela altura do campeonato seus óculos já teriam sido retirados e descansariam sobre a escrivaninha, mas não naquele fim de tarde. Ele conseguia ver totalmente a pessoa à sua frente, dos olhos azuis aos músculos bem definidos de suas coxas. O moreno sorriu ao sentir-se observado, inclinando-se à frente e abrindo um largo sorriso.

"O que foi, Shin-chan? Alguma coisa errada?"

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados recusou-se a responder, consciente de sua própria nudez e imaginando que naquele dia seria capaz de ver exatamente tudo o que aconteceria naquele quarto.

Eles deixaram o colégio após o treino e tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Takao não retornou à expressão séria e fez questão de permanecer o restante do dia ao seu lado, protegendo-o das garotas a cada oportunidade que surgisse. O treino correu rotineiro, entretanto, havia uma real diferença se comparado aos dias anteriores. Os passes foram mais conscientes, as brincadeiras constantes e havia aquela sensação de dever cumprido que só acontecia quando tudo estava em harmonia em sua vida. O que o surpreendeu, todavia, foi perceber que se o Ala não estivesse bem seria impossível encontrar seu equilíbrio pessoal.

Os dois pararam frente a frente e o mesmo largo sorriso estampou os lábios do moreno. Ele conhecia o brilho daquele olhar, que sempre surgia quando seu amante estava se preparando para alguma pequena perversão. A certeza aconteceu quando duas mãos o seguraram pela cintura, juntando os corpos e fazendo-o corar absurdamente. Aquela não era de longe a primeira vez que faziam sexo, mas Midorima passava quase todo o ato sem seus óculos, então tudo o que havia visto eram borrões.

"Eu realmente gostaria que você pudesse ver o que eu vejo, mas se você não se sentir bem em relação a isso eu não me importaria que retirasse as lentes. Eu posso esperar, Shintarou."

O Lançador calou-se por um momento, surpreso por aquela súbita consideração. Seus dois dedos se ergueram, porém, pararam na metade do caminho. As ataduras que os enfaixavam foram retiradas e caíram ao chão, fazendo companhia às roupas. Ele tinha uma troca extra na bolsa esportiva, portanto não haveria com o que se preocupar. Takao abriu um largo sorriso, apertando a cintura e chamando-o para um beijo com a convidativa voz rouca e sussurrada. O pedido foi acatado de imediato e as pontas dos dedos subiram por seu peitoral até envolverem seu pescoço.

O beijo foi longo e profundo, como um aperitivo para o prato principal. Normalmente ele insistiria para que desligassem a luz, mas tinha certeza de que seu amante seria contra. O moreno foi quem tomou a iniciativa de cessar a carícia, dando um passo à frente e guiando-o na direção da cama. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sentou-se e corou à realização de que ambos estavam nus e completamente excitados.

A visão não parecia incomodar Takao, que sempre se mostrou natural à nudez, o que, inicialmente, fez Midorima questionar se ele havia sido realmente o seu primeiro amante. Na ocasião, o moreno riu alto e disse que, assim como todo mundo, ele também se sentia envergonhado mas que certos ataques de timidez apenas o afastariam de seu objetivo e _"... eu fantasiei por tanto tempo com você, Shin-chan, que seria impossível não aproveitar cada oportunidade que tenho."_

Aquela pequena dose de sinceridade o deixou encabulado, no entanto, o tempo foi responsável por fazê-lo entender aquelas palavras. Eles estavam naquela relação há quase dois anos e, ainda que sua personalidade fosse retraída e séria, Midorima era um homem como todos os outros, com desejos, fantasias e caprichos. Excetuando-se os treinos, campeonatos e época de testes, os dois estavam constantemente juntos e sexo não era um estranho, fosse em sua larga cama ou no futon de Takao. Portanto, quando o Ala ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, afastando-as e lançando um provocante olhar, ele tinha plena consciência do que aconteceria e não o recusou. Os ataques de vergonha que aconteceram no início do relacionamento deram lugar a um pudor recatado, bochechas coradas, mas nenhuma menção a negativas ou rejeições.

Ele conhecia o corpo do moreno como ao seu. Não havia ali parte que ele não houvesse tocado e sentido, e era aquela pessoa que habitava sua mente nos momentos de alívio pessoal, no banho ou debaixo dos cobertores antes de dormir. O amante tinha o dom de tirá-lo de sua zona de conforto e deixá-lo em evidência, quando tudo o que ele queria era manter-se no anonimato usufruindo da ausência de reações e emoções que a posição lhe permitia. Funcionara em Teikou e Midorima tinha certeza de que o ensino médio nada mais seria do que uma extensão de sua vida prévia, contudo, aquele pensamento foi errôneo. Takao era a variável que tornava aquela continuação simplesmente impossível.

A mão direita ergueu-se, segurando a ereção firme entre os dedos e masturbando-a devagar. A franja negra foi colocada atrás da orelha, embora a tentativa não houvesse sido eficiente. A língua umedeceu os lábios antes de tocar diretamente o membro, subindo da base à ponta em um movimento erótico. Midorima arrepiou-se, controlando a vontade de gemer que se misturava à natural curiosidade de observar atentamente o que acontecia em seu baixo ventre.

_Ele sabe que dessa vez estou realmente assistindo. _Takao tinha certo fascínio por sexo oral, não perdendo nenhuma oportunidade em deixá-lo completamente embaraçado ao fazer certos pedidos em certos lugares. Entretanto, tudo o que os olhos esmeraldas sempre viram foram borrões. Ele sabia o que acontecia, mas não com aquela proximidade... não com aquela riqueza de detalhes.

A língua percorreu todo o membro, que sumiu entre os lábios de Takao até atingir o fundo da garganta. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados tentou manter-se impassível, mas não conseguiu. O gemido soou rouco e ele pôde sentir o calor subir-lhe pelo rosto e suas pernas moverem-se em curtos espasmos. Os olhos azuis sorriram com a reação antes de se fecharem. A mão passou a masturbar a ereção com mais força e rapidez e não demorou a que a língua e os lábios começassem o trabalho. _Ele não deveria ser tão bom nessas coisas. Eu sei que não sou..._

O Lançador levou a mão até os cabelos negros, tocando-os e sentindo-os entre seus dedos todas as vezes que os puxava de leve. Seus olhos se mantinham abertos, observando como seu sexo sumia dentro da boca do moreno e como aqueles rápidos movimentos eram capazes de consumir suas energias e fazê-lo agir tão diferente de sua habitual personalidade.

"Kazunari..."

A voz soou baixa, entretanto, seu interlocutor não respondeu. Midorima queria avisar que já era suficiente e que seu limite se aproximava, mas não encontrou meios de retomar a fala. O Ala sabia o que acontecia e seu silêncio e concentração eram provas de que ele não achava que era o bastante. Seu corpo inclinou-se um pouco mais para frente e naquele momento o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados arrepiou-se ao ver que a outra mão do amante estava ocupada masturbando-o. Os movimentos eram rápidos e os sons do ato se misturavam aos barulhos de sucção que vinham de seu baixo ventre.

Os arrepios tornaram-se constantes e Midorima ainda tentou chamá-lo pelo nome mais uma vez antes que seus olhos piscassem longamente. O satisfatório espasmo o fez apertar a roupa de cama, procurando um meio de canalizar aquela energia. Sua atenção, porém, foi rapidamente para aquele entre suas pernas, cujos travessos olhos azuis o encavam com satisfação. Por duas vezes Takao moveu a garganta enquanto sua língua brincava de maneira imprópria pela sensível ereção, demonstrando que não havia desperdiçado nada do que lhe fora oferecido. _Então é isso o que acontece todas as vezes... eu não fazia ideia..._

Os lábios do moreno passaram a dar atenção para o interior das pálidas coxas, subindo com beijos possessivos e chupões que deixavam marcas avermelhadas por onde passavam. Ao chegar um pouco acima do abdômen, Midorima já não conseguia raciocinar, começando a perder a razão para um dos mais básicos instintos humanos. A mão direita o segurou pela nuca, puxando-o para cima e beijando-o com desejo.

Trazê-lo para o colo foi ainda mais fácil e havia algo extremamente sensual em sentir a ereção contra seu corpo e o pré-orgasmo pingar em seu abdômen. As mãos desceram pelas costas, sentindo a pele úmida com suor e os músculos adquiridos através das horas de treino. Dois de seus dedos foram além, contornando o quadril e tocando a entrada. A reação foi imediata e o beijo interrompido. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados podia sentir a própria ereção retornar e as batidas altas de seu coração. Ele desejava-o. Ele queria estar dentro de seu amante o mais rápido possível e aquela inegável luxúria sobrepôs o resquício de razão que ainda habitava sua mente.

Takao inclinou-se para trás, saindo do colo, pisando sobre o piso de madeira e dando meia-volta. O guarda-roupa do outro lado do quarto foi aberto e em seu interior o moreno vasculhou uma pequena caixa vermelha. Ele sabia muito bem o que existia ali dentro, pois em seu cômodo havia algo parecido, local este onde eram guardados certos _apetrechos_ utilizados em momentos como aquele. Ao retornar, o Ala tinha um tubo em uma das mãos e uma caixa de preservativos na outra. Os objetos foram colocados sobre a cama e ele retornou ao colo de Midorima, voltando a beijá-lo como se seus lábios nunca houvessem de fato se separado.

O Lançador pendeu para o lado, deitando-o sobre a cama e unindo os corpos. Suas mãos deslizavam livres pelas coxas do amante até atingirem o que procuravam. Os dedos fecharam-se ao redor do sexo, masturbando-o com pressa e sentindo o calor da pele. Takao gemia entre o beijo ao mesmo tempo que o incentivava a continuar. _Eu não aguento perder mais tempo. _Midorima tinha plena consciência de que sua ereção retornara e imaginar-se dentro do moreno tornou-se seu único pensamento. O tubo de lubrificante estava cheio e a tampa foi aberta com facilidade. Não importava quantas vezes ele fizesse aquilo, seria impossível não sentir aquele estranho e delicioso frio na barriga que acompanhava as preliminares. Todo o seu ser lembrava-se do corpo de Takao.

Os dois primeiros dedos entraram juntos e sem cerimônias. Geralmente ele começaria com apenas um dedo e deixaria que o corpo se acostumasse à invasão; todavia, existiam também _aqueles_ momentos, tão surpreendentes que o faziam questionar se era ele mesmo a habitar aquele corpo. Esses instantes envolviam preliminares no vestiário ou sexo em algum banheiro do colégio. Midorima era provavelmente a última pessoa espontânea na face da Terra, mas havia certas exceções em sua vida e todas envolviam o Ala. E, no fundo, ele tinha certeza de que agia daquela maneira porque seu amante era Takao, alguém que o levava ao limite e o fazia descobrir todos os dias coisas novas sobre si mesmo.

As reações começaram a mudar quando o terceiro dedo foi adicionado. O timbre dos gemidos tornou-se mais rouco e o rosto do moreno passou do rosado para o vermelho. O Lançador mantinha-se concentrado, movendo os dedos com pressa e garantindo que o corpo que estava por baixo estivesse preparado para a ação principal. Em determinado momento Takao o chamou baixo pelo nome, meneando a cabeça e pedindo que parasse. O pedido foi acatado de imediato, pois Midorima já estava há muito tempo em seu limite e aguardou pelo sinal por puro respeito. O moreno sorriu, sentando-se na cama e virando-se devagar. A reação chamou sua atenção e tudo o que sua companhia fez foi sorrir um daqueles maldosos sorrisos que apareciam com frequência naquele tipo de situação.

"É sua posição favorita, Shin-chan," as palavras saíram abafadas e roucas, "eu jamais poderia privá-lo."

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados engoliu seco, arrepiando-se e procurando um dos preservativos com pressa. Seus dedos trabalhavam com rapidez e ele ajoelhou-se sobre o colchão, aplicando um pouco mais de lubrificante sobre o próprio membro e posicionando-se na entrada. Os olhos esmeraldas se abaixaram e Midorima não percebeu que passou a língua sensualmente entre os lábios ao encarar o instante em que invadiu o amante. O primeiro movimento ditaria o rumo daquele final de tarde e ele foi forte e sem hesitação, deixando claro para a outra parte a intensidade de seu desejo.

O corpo de Takao tremeu e o gemido ecoou pelo quarto acompanhado do orgasmo. Midorima gemeu em seguida, sentindo os músculos se tornarem apertados em decorrência do clímax. _Ele estava esperando por isso. _O Lançador chegou a essa conclusão ao ver a pressa com que Takao se portou durante as preliminares e por saber que ele preferia chegar ao orgasmo durante o sexo. Suas mãos seguraram firmemente o quadril e ele retirou-se devagar, penetrando-o em seguida. Os movimentos eram vagarosos, mas profundos, e atingiam-no por completo a cada estocada.

A velocidade aumentava conforme o corpo do moreno se mostrava receptivo. Midorima sabia o momento exato em que poderia mover-se com mais liberdade e, quando o tão esperado instante chegou, a visão que seus olhos assistiram foi definitivamente melhor que as expectativas. _Eu consigo ver tudo,_ os olhos esmeraldas enxergavam a ereção entrar e sair e o modo como a pele das costas de seu amante se arrepiava todas as vezes que o recebia; o rosto vermelho de Takao e a maneira como seus dedos apertavam a roupa de cama quando seu ponto especial era pressionado...

Cada detalhe era visto com fascínio, como se fosse a primeira vez que ambos se envolviam. _Então é isso o que ele vê quando estamos juntos? Não é de se surpreender que Takao esteja sempre tão ávido para essas coisas. _Do ponto de vista de sua companhia, realmente, poder enxergar vivamente aquele ato era excitante.

A cama começou a ranger após os primeiros cinco minutos e os barulhos continuaram durante todo o ato. Não havia ninguém no andar de baixo, então não haveria necessidade em reprimir-se. Eram raras as ocasiões em que os dois se engajavam em atividades sexuais com plateia, ainda que não fosse inédito. Essas noites envolviam quase nenhum som e os dois sempre utilizavam o futon das visitas, evitando assim que aqueles que estivessem na sala ou cozinha pudessem ouvir o que acontecia. Midorima, em particular, achava interessante fazer amor debaixo de cobertores e precisando controlar suas reações. Takao era normalmente barulhento durante o sexo, no entanto, conseguia calar-se totalmente, mordendo as costas das mãos ou tapando os lábios.

Naquele começo de noite nenhum deles preocupou-se com plateia, e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados empenhou-se em satisfazer seu amante, dessa vez podendo enxergar claramente quais eram suas necessidades. _Ele está se tornando mais apertado... _Um gemido baixo escapou de sua boca, acompanhado por movimentos mais fortes. A voz do Ala soou chorosa e seu rosto foi afundado no travesseiro enquanto a mão direita era levada à ereção, começando a masturbá-la.

Os sons do ato o fazia imaginar os dedos do amante masturbando seu próprio sexo, e em determinado momento Midorima jogou a cabeça para trás, apertando o quadril e penetrando-o o máximo que conseguiu. Seu corpo tremeu ao orgasmo e os músculos ao redor de seu membro tornaram-se apertados novamente quando Takao chegou mais uma vez ao clímax.

Dessa vez, contudo, seu corpo não aguentou a onda de prazer e teria caído sobre a cama se o Lançador não o segurasse, deitando-o devagar e retirando-se gentilmente. O preservativo foi lacrado e Takao virou-se, o rosto e o peitoral vermelhos, e respirando com dificuldade.

"I-Isso foi... ótimo, Shin-chan..." A voz soava estranhamente rouca e cansada, mas havia um largo sorriso em seus lábios.

Midorima concordava com o comentário, mas não respondeu, sentando-se na cama e esperando que seu corpo retornasse ao normal. Suas costas sentiram a parede fria e seus olhos queriam fechar-se por alguns segundos, entretanto, ele não permitiu, sabendo que seria uma total perda de tempo privar-se da visão diante de seus olhos. A pele do moreno brilhava com suor e uma gota escorria pelo peitoral bem definido atingindo a roupa de cama; os cabelos negros estavam bagunçados e as bochechas coradas davam um toque ingênuo e quase angelical a alguém que era tudo menos inocente. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados precisou umedecer os lábios, sentindo a garganta seca e dando-se conta de que admirar Takao por muito tempo não era saudável.

"Shin-chan..."

Sua atenção foi direcionada ao rosto do amante, que o chamava com a mão para que se aproximasse. O beijo aconteceu na metade do caminho e os dois se abraçaram, unindo os corpos uma segunda vez e fazendo-o arrepiar-se ao sentir os membros se tocarem. Para Midorima, ter esses momentos íntimos nunca era uma atitude normal ou vista como rotineira. Relacionamentos nunca foram obrigatórios em sua vida e na época de Teikou, quando os amigos começaram a sair com garotas, seu tempo era passado integralmente em quadra. _Aliás..._

"O que você disse sobre o Kise... é verdade?"

"Por que estamos falando sobre outras pessoas, Shin-chan? Eu estou tentando me concentrar." Takao juntou as sobrancelhas um pouco contrariado.

"D-Desculpe," ele sentiu-se tolo por tocar no assunto somente por ter pensado a respeito.

"É verdade," o moreno descia as mãos por suas costas enquanto falava, "Kasamatsu é um herói por aguentar o assédio sem perder a cabeça. Em menos de uma semana eu quis sumir com todas as garotas do mundo para que fosse o único a vê-lo."

"Tolices."

"Eu achei que soubesse sobre Kise," Takao pensou por um instante, "mas eu reconheço que eles são mais difíceis de perceber. Eles não são como o Kuroko e o ruivo com sobrancelhas estranhas."

"O quê?" Ele arregalou os olhos, completamente surpreso.

"Você... sabe que Kuroko e Kagami são... como nós, não?"

"Kuroko está dormindo com outro rapaz?!"

A resposta de Takao foi uma alta e sonora gargalhada seguida por um puxão e um abraço. Midorima sentia-se confuso com aquelas súbitas confissões, incrédulo sobre o rumo que a vida dos amigos havia tomado. _Kise era o mais popular com as garotas e tornou-se um modelo. Kuroko sempre foi neutro para essas coisas, mas jamais achei que um dia eles fossem ter _namorados_._ Seus olhos se apertaram e ele lembrou-se de Akashi, Aomine e Murasakiba, porém, tinha medo de questionar. Parte dele temia aquela nova realidade.

"Nee, Shin-chan..." Os lábios de Takao roçaram em sua orelha direita, mordendo-a de leve. "Vamos continuar..."

"Seus pais estarão de volta..."

"Em duas horas..." O Ala sorriu seu melhor sorriso. "Até lá temos tempo suficiente para mais duas rodadas pelo menos."

O estranho arrepio subiu mais uma vez por sua nuca e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ergueu os dedos, mas não os levou à face na busca por seus óculos. Eles tocaram o rosto do amante, acariciando a bochecha e sentindo a pele quente. O beijo colocou um ponto final na conversa e em segundos ele estava novamente centrado unicamente em Takao.

A rivalidade com os colegas de Teikou não se restringia unicamente ao basquete e Midorima odiava perder.

**x**

Ele piscou longamente, tentando ajustar a visão àquela velha realidade. Dois de seus dedos ergueram-se, tocando o espaço entre os olhos e sentindo o arco de plástico que sempre emoldurava sua face, como se fizesse parte do próprio corpo. Aquele do outro lado do espelho o encarava de volta, e Midorima sentia-se finalmente completo, como se uma peça faltante houvesse sido encontrada e colocada em seu devido lugar. _Embora eu tenha me acostumado às lentes de contato... _Um baixo suspiro deixou seus lábios e os dedos ajeitaram a franja. _Eu aprendi a gostar delas._

Os olhos verdes consultaram o relógio e o Lançador respirou fundo, levantando-se e pegando a mochila de cima da cama antes de sair. A escadaria até o segundo andar parecia diferente, assim como boa parte dos objetos. Midorima sabia que estava apenas sentindo a estranheza natural por ter passado uma semana longe de seus óculos. Eles haviam retornado no sábado, no entanto, o restante do final de semana foi passado longe deles, para sua total surpresa. A verdade por trás daquela escolha era um pouco embaraçosa, e pela primeira vez em dois anos ele "mentiu" para Takao quando o amante perguntou, no domingo, se os óculos não haviam ficado prontos. _Eu desconversei e disse que não sabia._

Seus pais tiveram que trabalhar no domingo e Midorima viu-se sozinho e com muito tempo livre nas mãos. Geralmente ele abraçaria aquelas horas para si mesmo, ocupando-as com estudos ou a leitura de algum livro atrasado. Porém, a primeira coisa que fez ao saber da notícia foi enviar um e-mail a Takao perguntando se ele estaria livre. O convite, que mais soou como um comentário, foi aceito de imediato e os dois passaram o dia no quarto.

Nenhum caderno foi aberto, nenhum livro lido, mas o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados tinha certeza de que não teria aproveitado o dia de melhor maneira além dos braços do moreno. Ele amou Takao com todo o seu ser e, quando o amante despediu-se, no começo da noite, deixou-o com aquela triste saudade momentânea que o assolava depois que passavam muito tempo juntos. Para alguém como Midorima, que não apreciava a companhia de outras pessoas, esse sentimento era uma incógnita.

O ponto de encontro era na habitual praça e a figura de Takao surgiu assim que a esquina foi virada. O moreno estava de costas, mexendo no celular e só notou que tinha companhia ao ver a sombra projetada ao chão. Seus olhos azuis se ergueram e um largo e satisfeito sorriso emoldurou seu rosto, acompanhado por bochechas coradas e um suspiro de alívio.

"Seus óculos..." O Ala guardou o celular no bolso e parou em frente a ele. "Não direi que não senti falta deles. É como ter o bom e velho Shin-chan de volta."

"São apenas óculos."

Os dois dedos se ergueram e ajeitaram a armação.

Midorima deu as costas e sentiu-se sorrir ao notar a felicidade daquele que caminhava ao seu lado. O moreno começou a falar sobre um artigo que lera em uma revista esportiva e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sentia-se mais atento em escutá-lo. _É como se tudo estivesse diferente agora. Eu o vejo claramente, como um dia de verão. Takao sempre foi assim tão brilhante?_ Ele ajeitou novamente os óculos, dessa vez para esconder sua súbita timidez ao pensamento. Seus dois pares de óculos estavam concertados e prontos para uso e, se tê-los em seu rosto fazia Takao sorrir daquela maneira, então no que dependesse de Midorima eles jamais deixariam sua face. _Bem, talvez, em _certos_ momentos..._

- FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

E eu termino o ano com uma MidoTaka, porque escrevi há algum tempo e também porque estou com saudades dos pairings de Kurobasu!

Esse ano foi cansativo e bastante confuso. Eu vi meu tempo livre ser sugado pelas obrigações escolares e pela primeira vez em anos eu precisei deixar meus hobbies de lado para me dedicar à graduação. Problemas a parte, eu escrevi e li menos do que gostaria, o que não deve acontecer no próximo ano. Eu finalmente postarei a minha longfic de Kurobasu, que já comentei com algumas pessoas, e que envolverá meus casais favoritos. Além de escrever sobre outros fandoms que namorei bastante em 2014, mas que a falta de tempo me impossibilitou de trabalhar.

Sobre 2015, começarei o ano com uma longfic de um casal que eu sou apaixonada, porém, acabei negligenciando nos últimos meses, e que dedicarei aos meus leitores de KHR, em especial 8059. Não, não esqueci de vocês :)

Sem mais delongas, quero agradecer àqueles que deram uma chance às minhas histórias, principalmente meus leitores de longa data que me acompanham independente do caminho (fandom!) que decido me aventurar. Muito obrigada pela oportunidade! Sintam-se abraçados!


End file.
